Airplanes
by LilyKasai
Summary: (FairyTail/Real world crossover)New-Yorkie Lucy Heartfilia is about to board her flight to Hollywood to see her celebrity idol, Mirajane Strauss. What she DIDN'T expect, was to meet young Natsu Dragneel at the very same airport. What will happen as the two find each other around every bend and corner? Keep in check to find out! (Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to** _ **"Airplanes"**_ **A simple NaLu fic that takes you through my version of Fairy Tail in our world! Enjoy, and don't forget to review how I did!**

"The New York National Airplane Service is preparing to release flight 6, passengers are expected to board in the next hour. Gates 1,2,3 and 4 have been violated or occupied, please use gates 5 and 6 for both ours and your convenience. Thank You!" The announcement ended with a 'BEEP!' and that was her cue.

Off she went, Lucy Heartfilia, to gate 6! She was excited-no, thrilled! To get to Hollywood, where she hoped to meet the world-famous Mirajane Strauss! _I wonder if she's as nice as they say…I hope she doesn't mind signing my magazine, Well, if anything…seeing her is enough!_ Lucy pondered enthusiastically, nearly skipping down the hallway of the large airport! Ahh…all was fair in Lucy-land, until she remembered….

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I'll have to pass for this one…" It just so happens that Lucy has a fear of heights…

The gate control man frowned, "Sorry Miss, you paid for a ticket already, I can't let you go back, it'd be against orders.."

Lucy wanted to cry; "B-but…Please!" The Man only sighed and shook his head.

But just when Lucy was prepared to break down, a certain young man came to help.

The boy grabbed Lucy's hand and smiled,

"It's gonna be okay! H-honestly, I'm a bit scared too…" The boy started to pale a bit, and Lucy had no choice but to believe him. _Scared of air travel too, huh?_ She thought, _Seems sincere….but can I REALLY trust him?_

Lucy had forgotten she was staring at him until he coughed, "Ahem! Lucy, Is it? We should board, there's a long line…" He tugged her arm and together they walked onto the plane, both equally as frightened.

It had been an hour since the two acquaintances had gone on the plane, Along the way, Lucy learned the name of this young, muscular, pink-haired boy…Natsu Dragneel.

"So.. why are you going to Hollywood?" Lucy asked, now fully forgetting her fear of heights.

Natsu laughed, "Actually, it's kinda funny… I have a ' _friend'_ that is an underwear model, and he's going to be in a fashion show. So my friend, Erza, said that we have to go or she will kill me and eat me for breakfast…"

Lucy shivered, "She sounds scary…And did you say MALE underwear model? And one last thing, where is this Erza girl?"

Natsu scratched his neck, embarrassed, "She's very scary, and she can't take any more days off from work. Also, uh… yeah.. His name is Gray Fullbuster, have you heard of him before?"

Lucy cringed, " Er..yeah.. I heard he has a 'Problem'. Actually, I KNOW he has one.. I was only ten when the incident of December fifth occurred in Times Square…"

"Yeah, that was weird… I was eleven then, but I remember it WAY to vividly…" Natsu's eyes widened.

Lucy laughed, "That _was_ funny, though… But it's a shame Erza can't come. Oh!I have a question, have you ever traveled by yourself before?"

"If you knew Erza, you'd eat your words! And I've never been alone on a plane, because even now, I found a friend to come along!" Natsu smiled toothily and winked.

Lucy grinned and winked back; "Same here."

Then, it happen! All of a sudden, the plane started to move faster… The air went stiff, dry, and cold. And _this_ is what triggered something Natsu dreads more than Erza… MOTION SICKNESS!

 **Lel~ I'm evil, I left you guys on a cliffy! I wonder what shall happen next….(Mwahaha!) Well, I hope you liked chapter one, Chapter 2 will be coming momentarily! Thanks for reading, I love you guys!** _ **~LilyKasai~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but let's continue where we left off:**

"AAH! D-DON'T PUKE ON ME!" Poor Lucy, Maybe Natsu should have warned her, haha. Speaking of the pink-haired idiot…

"I'm…I'm sorr-BLEH!" He kept puking every time he tried to speak. Luckily, he puked in a bag instead of on Lucy!

After a few minutes of trying to find someone to help, a nice-looking girl came over to their seats.

When she saw Natsu, the girl frowned, " Hmm..Motion sickness, eh? Take this!" She handed Natsu a light green bottle of pills, "It's called Troia, works like magic!"

Natsu smiled-Er, tried to anyways. "Thank yo-BLARF!"

Lucy sighed, "Natsu, just take the pills. Er, miss? What's your name?"

The girl smiled and curtsied, "Assistant doctor Wendy Marvell at your service!"

Lucy shook her hand, " Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and _That_ puking idiot over there is Natsu Dragneel." Wendy sweat-dropped, _So HE'S my new client…oh boy._

It had been an hour since they met Wendy, and the three of them were waiting for their next plane. Wendy was getting doughnuts, Natsu was getting coffee, and Lucy was watching the luggage and texting one of her friends, Yukino Aguria.

 _Texting with: Yukino Aguria_

Yukino: Are you here yet?

You: No, I have one more stop until I get to LA…

Yukino: I'll be waiting! 3

You: Haha, thnx! I'll text you if anything interesting happens!

Yukino: Ok, bye Lucy!

You: Bye Yukino!

Lucy was actually going to stay with Yukino when she got to Los Angeles. After a while, Natsu came back with the coffee, and soon after, Wendy came back with some doughnuts.

Natsu eyeballed the doughnuts, "So…you _are_ sharing, right?"

Wendy laughed, " Duh! Dig in, you too, Lucy!" They all took a doughnut,

Natsu grabbed a jelly-filled one, Lucy a chocolate brownie flavored one, and Wendy had a golden strawberry-flavored doughnut. After the doughnuts, they decided to check out the Lincoln airport gift-shop! Lucy and Wendy went to look at the stuffed animals and Natsu went to look at T-shirts and mugs.

In fact, Natsu found something VERY interesting… "WTHeck?! I told him NOT to share that…" Apparently, Gray snapped a picture of Natsu in his pink underwear… Then shared it to the press.

The article read: _Natsu Dragneel- Is he Gay? Or just a pink lover? We called in a friend of Natsu's to help us find out! Mr. Elfman Strauss, had THIS to say; "Pink is NOT manly! He must be Gay." From these eight words that totally WEREN'T made up, we conclude that Natsu Dragneel is, in fact- Gay._

Natsu tore the magazine, "I'm NOT GAY! I JUST LIKE PINK! WHY IS THE PRESS SO RETARDED?!" Lucy grabbed a magazine, wondering why he said that; " …..I need to stop trusting The NY weekly."

Wendy coughed, "Uh, our plane is about to begin boarding…let's go pay!" Lucy and Natsu nodded and they went to the check out.

Lucy had bought a collectible key chain, Wendy bought a cup that said, _"The Doctor Is In",_ and Natsu bought a pink T-shirt that said, " If pink is only for girls, consider me female" he thought it would be ironic.

 _ **They finally board their last plane before Los Angeles. Saying goodbye to Lincoln, NA…The three leave for LA! What will happen next? Who knows!**_

 **Phew! That took a bit! Especially because I had to do some research. If you didn't know, Lincoln, Nebraska is the halfway between NY and CA, and LA is one of the closest cities to Hollywood. Also, before you freak out… I won't change plans, it's still a NaLu fic, no NaWen or WenTsu or whatever it's called. Anyways, I hope you liked chapter two and don't forget to share and review! Love you guys,** _ **~LilyKasai~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to** _ **Airplanes**_! **I really want to thank you guys for all the support! I promise that I SHALL NOT disappoint! Also, I don't own anything except the story plot. Well, let's get back to the story:**

They were on their last plane until LA, and Lucy was getting quite annoyed with her seat partner…

"I'm telling you! Just take another pill! You can get a refill, can't you?" Natsu sighed and reached into his backpack,

"Fine, I'll take the stupi-BLECH!"

At this point, the barf bag was full to the top with Natsu's lunch. Motion sickness strikes again, but at least he has the pills! Wendy decided to take the barf bag and throw it out a window, as the bathroom was occupied. She was emptying the bag when the flight attendant came running to close the window and screamed into Wendy's face,

"YOU LITTLE *****! YOU WASTED MORE THAN HALF OF OUR AIR AND-" Wendy glared at the flight attendant,

"Excuse me? Was I doing something wrong?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I'm not. And to clarify; Along with the fact that you've poisoned our air with your secret smoking, Which, yes, I saw. I feel need to remind you that we are still under the atmosphere, so the air will be slightly thicker, but it exists. Besides, that's why this plane has filters."

The Flight attendant growled, "You little twit, I swear to God I will send you off to Hell!"

Lucy finally couldn't take it. She walked over to the lady, saying very loudly, "How dare you threaten a passenger! I thought this airline was ALL over respect! Yeah right, I dare to disagree."

Giving up, the lady sat down. Now, surely _THIS_ would be enough to shut her up… she deserved it, too! Natsu high-fived Lucy and Wendy.

"That was awesome, Wendy's slap and your words? No way she'll be talking back!" Lucy laughed, "Yep! We told her, right Wendy?"

"Course we did!" she answered proudly.

 _ **The plane finally lands at the LA airport, sadly, this is where our three friends must go their seprate ways…for now!**_

Wendy was going first, "I wish we could hang out more, it's only been a day, but I feel like I've known you guys forever! Just….remember to call me, okay?" Lucy and Natsu nodded and gave their hugs and goodbyes.

Now there were two.

Natsu laughed, "Well, this is kinda sappy…" He wasn't lying, that was true. "I guess! Here, take it. And don't you dare forget me, okay?" Lucy handed Natsu her phone number and began walking away…

 _What if I never see him again? What if he was just pretending to like me so he could get my number?! Wait, I'm being crazy. What harm could that cutie of a goofball do? Wait.. did I call him cute?_

Poor Lucy, feelings are such a pain in the bottom! But don't get me wrong, this was hard for both of them. Natsu waved as Lucy left for the bus. He sighed and stared at the two phone numbers he got from the girls.

"I'll call, Wendy! And I _won't_ forget, Lucy… So you better not either!" Natsu ran down the parking lot to his ride.

They guy rolled down the window to his black Mitsubishi Lancer, "It's about time! Gray's _Fashion Show_ is starting in an hour. We gotta get ready."

Natsu threw his luggage in the back and hopped in the front. "Alright, time to prepare for Mr. Panty-man's stupid fashion line up! I might need to practice keeping my sanity."

 **And that's a wrap! How was it? Good? I hope so! Sorry about the over-dramatic flight-attendant.. And also, I wanted to make the leaving part more sappy, but I'll save the tears for when we REALLY need 'em! And how do you like Gajeel's car? I thought it suited him… One more thing…Who else is excited for -man's Fashion show? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the story! And…just so you know, beware of RoKino in later chapters….Mwahaha!**

"Lucy!" Yukino ran to hug her best friend as she came out of the airport doors.

"It's been too long!" Lucy laughed.

Yukino nodded, "Way too long."

Together, they rode a bus to Yukino's apartment building. And when they finally arrived, Lucy noticed an odd symbol on the building, it looked similar to the head of a tiger… Yukino stopped and put her arm in front of Lucy, "I have a question, are you in a talent guild? You know, guilds for different types of talents?"

Lucy sweat dropped "Of course not… I can't lift a finger compared to professionals!"

"If I can become a pro fashion designer with only a bit of training, you DEFINETLY can be a professional!" Yukino said, matter-of-fact.

Lucy smiled, "I guess I can think about it!" Then went inside the building,

"Welcome to Sabertooth, the model and design talent guild!" Yukino exclaimed. As they headed to the elevator, a boy that looked to be in his early twenties rushed to Yukino, wearing a black t-shirt with the Sabertooth insignia and blue jeans.

"Thanks for the shirt, how does it look?"

Yukino winked, "Good, actually!"

The boy blushed and smiled, "Glad! Uh, who's your friend here?"

Lucy blinked, "Oh, I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you, er…"

"My names Rogue, Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you, but I hafta go, bye Lucy! see you tomorrow, Yuki!" In a flash, Rogue ran off to talk to another member.

Yukino sighed, "He's a handful, but he's good at his job! He's a model, and secretly a cat care-taker. Me on the other hand? I'm just a designer, and I guess you can count my talent for baking cookies my second job!"

Lucy noticed that during the first part when she explained more about Rogue, Yukino's cheeks flushed.

 _She likes him, doesn't she! Especially in that shirt, hehe!_ Lucy thought to herself, inwardly snickering.

Eventually they arrived at Yukino's apartment, it was quite to Lucy's liking…with the nice white and blue pattern the room had! After a quick tour of the apartment, Yukino went down stairs to talk to someone; leaving Lucy to do some research on these so called ' _Talent Guilds'_ As Lucy searched them up she learnt quite a bit… like for instance, how each talent guild is a different talent, and that to live and enroll in a talent guild, you must have a college degree for at least one year of college if anything. But what caught her eye the most was the list of talent guilds!

All of the talent guilds were nearly the same but _this_ talent guild specifically, was called Fairy Tail. The description read that this talent guild specialized in dancing…but also in unique arts. An example? How about Fire play? Or maybe the ability to control lightning with a single finger? Don't forget the odd things like being able to bathe in ice or to bend metal with ones mouth! To Lucy, Fairy Tail sounded like heaven on earth…Not only would _he_ would be there... but she could fulfill her dream to become an Elemental Dancer. No matter how stupid it sounded, her dream since childhood was to be an Elemental dancer, a dancer that dances in different climates. At first she had put it aside, as they all told her that it was a dead job and no one cares about it anymore. But Lucy thought otherwise! And that's when she decided. Lucy Heartfilia would finally step down from her stupid office job to become an Elemental Dancer, New York can live without her, right? Of course it could!

It had now been a week since Lucy had finally recognized her dream. Either way, she'd have gone to Fairy Tail, though. The whole reason she came to LA was to see Mirajane, but that aspiration is nearly lost. Now, Lucy's dream is to be excepted into Fairy Tail. She already was a good dancer, and she went to college for four years, two more than required. Everything was laid out in front of her, and she planned to use this to her advantage.

Lucy practiced every day for the audition, and she was sure she'd rock the house! Yukino helped her create her routine, it was Flavorful, classic, and unexpected. Yukino even began sewing dresses and such for Lucy's performances; "I-I don't think I'll be performing…" Lucy was as unsure as ever, "Calm down, you're amazing! I have _Never_ seen such an elegantly done dance before!" But Yukino never doubted anything! "Alright, it's time! I'm gonna audition, wish me luck!" Lucy put on her dress and her game face, high fived Yukino, and walked out of the building with unmistakable confidence. Because not only would she nail her audition, she'd blow them off the planet!

"OH MY GOD GRAY PUT YOUR SHIRT ON!" Natsu screamed.

Haha, looks like Gray's 'little problem' snuck up on him..

"What are you- GAH! HOW THE POPSICLES DOES THIS EVEN WORK?!" Gray put his shirt on and sighed,

 _That's gonna be on my twitter…_ he thought.

Gajeel laughed, "I'm used to it, but it's still fudging hilarious!"

"Yeah, poor freezer-panties here can't keep his shirt on, what a perv~" Natsu teased.

Gray cringed and Gajeel gagged, "Dude, that made you sound real gay…"

Natsu punched a brick wall, "I hate that word! I'm not gay! Do I need to shout it? I will!"

Gray scoffed, "Calm down, fire pants!"

Natsu became wide-eyed, "MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE?! THESE ARE MY FAVORITE PANTS!"

Gray laughed and Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Dude, you are as clueless as humanly possible."

Natsu just huffed and crossed his arms, _Stupid Gajeel, what does he know? Actually…he knows a lot, so that makes ME the stupid one!_

"GAH! I HATE EVERYTHING! I JUST WANNA NOT BE CALLED STUPID . .LIFE!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, and this time, he wasn't joking… Not only did his friends call him stupid, all of his fans think that because he's ' _Used to it'_ it's okay to call him the same. He ran off away from his security and the others, he wanted _NO_ part of the paparazzi, of the photos, of ANYTHING related to fame… He wanted to see one thing, and that thing? He had no idea where it is.

 **YAY! I thought that in celebration of four chapters, I would make a loooooong one! Hope you guys enjoyed my crappy story, don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my lovelies~ Thanks to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I appreciate the support, let's continue:**

 _ **Lucy had finally come upon it- Fairy Tail's talent guild hall!**_

Lucy couldn't believe her own eyes, she actually got to go _INSIDE_ the place! She began walking towards the front door, her confidence flowing through the air with grace.

 _It's time. Time to show them what Lucy Heartfilia is made of!_ She thought excitedly.

After Natsu ran off, Gajeel and Gray were walking back to Fairy Tail when… "GAJEEEEELLLLL!" The voice of a girl rang through the alley, and all of a sudden Gajeel tensed.

The short girl ran up to him, and looked him sternly in the eye. It was VERY effective…but not in the way she wanted it to be,

Gajeel only Winked and mumbled, "You sure are cute when your angry~ "

The girl sighed, "Your impossible…I even forgot why I was mad at you…"

"I'm too handsome for you to be mad at, Levy." He smirked.

And that was her name, this cute shorty was called Levy McGarden. The smartest Fairy Tail member they've had in years, and also a best-selling author!

Gray laughed, "Aww, you two are cute! When's the wedding? How about the-"

Gajeel punched Gray in the face before he finished and walked off with Levy.

 _ **Later….**_

"Oww, what the- Hey where did they go?" Gray had passed out for awile,

did we mention Gajeel can bend metal with his pinkie? No? Well, now you can understand the damage more! As he could barely walk, Gray decided to just stay in the alley until he needed something.

"I can't stand this…" Natsu growled as he shut himself inside a Café bathroom,

hiding from the paparazzi. Even his female fans were in the mens room, thank goodness he didn't need to pee- oh wait. He did…

"Uhh…I gotta pee, could you not stick cameras in the stall?"

One of the fans shouted, "YEAH! Go ahead and pee, we aren't looking…" Obviously he was lying.

Natsu didn't want pictures of his _stuff_ on the internet.

"Can I at least come out of the stall? I promise I won't run off! " Natsu lied. His fans cheered and cleared a path to the bathroom door. Natsu stepped out slowly and made a run for it! He was doing fine, until he got his gym shorts snagged on a railing.

 _Why do I even…_ He complained inwardly and quickly shook off his shorts,

throwing them far away from him, hoping to lose at least a few of those crazy people.

 _Great, now I'm running through public in my underwear, I might as well be naked! I hope I didn't just jinx myself…_ Natsu quickly tried to call Gray,

but his hand slipped and his phone fell into the storm drain.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled and tried to get his phone out, but he forgot about the fans…

Eventually, they caught up and everyone was trying to touch him, not to mention the paparazzi was there too! Natsu was about to make a run for it, but he felt a tug on his underwear…

"NO! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!" He yelled, scared for his dignity.

Then another person grabbed his shirt.

 _My life is ruined either way… nothing left to loose I guess?_

At that he ran off towards Fairy Tail in his birthday suit, hoping it would be over soon…

 _ **Meanwhile, with Lucy:**_

"Um, are you Mr. Makorav Dreyar?" Lucy asked nervously,

"Yes I am! Would you be Lucy Heartfilia, perhaps? Here for an enrollment test?" Makorav responded.

Lucy nodded,

 _So THIS would be the guild president?_ she thought.

Makorav gathered some papers and motioned for Lucy to begin.

Lucy started her routine;

 _Swerve left_

 _Swerve right_

 _Repeat swerve._

 _Slide as if pushed by the wind, left, right, left again. Slowly fall to your knees,_

 _And slowly rise from the floor_

 _Repeat all actions once more._

 _Step forward left foot, step forward right foot_

 _Pull arms back and bow._

Lucy was sweating so much she couldn't feel her face. Makorav was wide-eyed and smiling, he walked over to Lucy and shook her hand;

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia. You've made the cut, no doubt!"

Lucy stood there for a second, "T-thank you! Thank you so much, I thought it would take way longer though."

Makorav laughed, "So did I. You're a prodigy, kid! Now go over to Mirajane, she's got something for ya."

Lucy walked over to Mirajane, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh! You did very good, I saw the whole thing! It's good to have an actual dancer for once,"

Mirajane lowered her voice, "All we have is that idiot in a leotard that can't do anything but the chicken dance."

Lucy sweat dropped as she looked at the dancing wierdo.

 _I guess not everybody is perfect, that guy sure is imperfect though…_ Lucy thought.

Mirajane sighed, "If only gramps wasn't so generous…but anyways, you ready for the tattoo? You know, the insignia."

Lucy blinked, "T-tatoo?"

Mirajane laughed, "Yeah, you okay with it? I have the perfect color and spot for you!"

"Y-yeah! Let's do it." Lucy took a deep breath and prepared for the shock of the tattoo.

Mirajane counted down from three and layed down the outline,

"Also, if you were ever banned or left us, the tattoo washes off with maple syrup and orange juice! I chose those, by the way!"

Mirajane and Lucy giggled and chatted as she did the finishing touches on the tattoo. It was a light pink one and she had put it on Lucy's left hand.

"Thanks Ms. Mirajane, I really appreciate it!" Lucy smiled at her idol.

Mirajane hugged Lucy, "Welcome to the family! Oh! And just call me Mira, kay?"

"Okay, Mira." Lucy said her goodbyes and started walking to the door, when _it_ happened.

 **CLIFFHANGER! You guys are gonna hate meh guts… but regardless, I hope you enjoyed chapter five! And yes, I know my chapters are getting longer. It's because I keep getting overly indulged, I write something interesting and I keep going! And I have a challenge, how many people can correctly guess what's gonna happen next?**

 **Well, till' next chapter…**

 _ **~LilyKasai~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~! What are my adoring fans (lol nope) up too? Haha, anyways I would like to thank those who followed and favorited! And let's not forget those who reviewed, and yes…. Natsu is in a bit of a pickle. Time to continue:**

"N-Natsu?" Lucy blinked, "Wait…WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

Natsu blushed heavily, "Umm…we can talk later."

Natsu ran down the hallway to the stairs, trying to get to his room.

Gray was laughing on the floor; "HA! C'mon dude, that's no way to pick up chics!" he yelled down the hallway.

In the distance they heard a yell, presumably from Natsu. "I wasn't trying too! Besides your just jealous I get mobbed by fangirls!"

Gray growled, "Whatever, I don't care!"

Lucy sat quietly in a chair, still flustered.

 _Was he really? Did anyone video tape that? I swear, if it's in 'Los Angeles Steamy' I'm done for…_

Lucy couldn't even imagine what her dad would say or do, it would be bad, to sum it up.

Meanwhile…

Natsu finally came back fully clothed. "S-sorry about that…" he looked apologetically at Lucy,

she sweat-dropped, "Err…just make sure it doesn't happen again…"

After a solid five minutes of deadly silence and odd looks, Natsu began to tell his story...

….

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Uhh…you got trapped in a bathroom,"

"…And then your pants caught on a railing," Gray added.

"…Finally you dropped your phone in a drain and was stripped by fangirls?" Levy finalized.

Natsu nodded, "And by some paparazzi, I think…could be wrong."

Lucy laughed, "You really _ARE_ famous, huh?"

Natsu winked, "Course I am!" Suddenly, Natsu noticed something on Lucy's hand…

"L-Lucy? You're a member now?!"

Everyone but Natsu face-palmed; "IT WAS THERE THIS WHOLE TIME YOU NITWIT!"

"Oh…so what's your specialty?" Natsu said calmly, completely ignoring the comment.

Lucy fidgeted, embarrassed. "D-dancing…"

"Dancing? I expected more from you Luce!" he teased playfully.

Lucy softly punched his arm, "Shut up, pinkie!"

The grouped talked and got to know each other better, until eventually, a woman came over.

"G-Gray!" she ran over to Mr. popsicle- I mean Gray.

Gray didn't even look at her. "What Juvia?"

Yep! This girl was Juvia Lockser, an expert swimmer.

Juvia almost burst into tears; "Juvia is sorry! Juvia didn't mean to break Gray's computer! Please forgive Juvia!"

Gray thought back to that morning…

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

 _Gray sat quietly in the lobby as he waited for Juvia to get dressed._

" _Gray! I'm ready, let's go!" Juvia smiled and skipped to the door._

 _Gray couldn't help but smile. He knew she liked him, but she didn't know he felt the same. Together, they walked to the Sugar Blast café. As usual, Gray ordered a coffee and a doughnut, while Juvia had coffee and a giant chocolate cookie!_

 _Gray got on his computer and started downloading something, then turned to Juvia; "I gotta go to the bathroom, make sure nobody touches the computer, kay?"_

 _Juvia nodded._

Easy enough, right? _She thought._

 _And she wasn't wrong, nobody even came in her direction, not even the paparazzi. It was all okay until a distant rumble was heard. That day, they would be taking down some old buildings. The whole café shook as presumably, another building was hit._

 _Another one followed._

 _And another._

 _But the last one was the largest,_

 _Juvia was nearly catapulted out of her chair, accidentally knocking her coffee onto the computer._

" _GAH! Why of all things….the computer?" She tried desperately to clean it up but it was obvious, The computer was broken._

 _Gray came back from the bathroom, not too happy to find his computer broken…_

 _ **Back to reality…**_

Gray snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to hug Juvia, "It…It's not your fault… Just an inconvenience and a misunderstanding, my fault really!"

Juvia hugged back, "Thank you! Juvia is happy that Gray is happy!"

Lucy giggled, "You two dating or something?"

They blushed and just walked off, ignoring Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "Looks like a case of 'I can't tell her how I feel' "

"Wow, you and I are the only ones who could figure that out in a few minutes!" Levy clapped, and Everyone else sighed.

Lucy groaned, "Now I just need to get my stuff from New York…"

 **And done! Sorry if it's not as interesting, it's basically a filler chapter….just so you know what's up. And some Gruvia~ Anyways, I will see you next time!**


	7. (OVA) Special

**Hey guys! Yes I know, two chapters in one day! But this isn't any ordinary chapter, this is a special feature: Kinda like an OVA.(Unrelated to the story line) So if you don't want to read, its fine. This first one is for fun! But I have another one in progress….COMING SOON! Anyways, enjoy OVA (1) ~**

"DAD! I'M HUNGRYYYY!" Young Natsu yelled as he came downstairs.

A tall man sighed, "Geez, ever since your mom left with Zeref….you've been a total a-"

A woman with silver hair slapped him, " Geez Igneel, he's just turning ten!"

Igneel stuck his tongue out, "I know that, Metallicana! I'm excited 'cause as far as I'm concerned, he's old enough to go to the bar. Now i don't have to pay the babysitter!"

A passing lady carrying a little girl rolled her eyes, "Geez, you old fart. He'd get kidnapped, he's too darn cute!" she pinched Natsu's cheeks in passing.

"Grandine? Where are the Fruity Pebbles? Sting won't eat anything else…" Someone asked, exhaustedly.

Grandine sweat-dropped, "Weisslogia, you ate the rest, remember?"

Weisslogia stared at Grandine for a second, grabbed the car keys, and headed to the door.

Igneel laughed, "Good old Weiss! Ate twenty five boxes of cereal one time, I think!"

Grandine scoffed, "Yeah right. I'm off to make breakfast, could you watch over Wendy, Licana?"

"Only if we're eating pancakes!" (Metal)Licana winked and guided Wendy to the playroom.

Igneel burped, "I'm bored… hey Natsu, let's go get some phone numbers! I'll buy you ice cream!"

"Yeah right, stop trying dad. You're not getting re-married and I don't want you to go to jail again. I still want that ice cream, though!" Natsu said as he looked up from his Gameboy.

Igneel sighed and left the room… It was quieter without him, honestly. Grandine began making pancakes, Licana watched over the kids, Igneel was… doing _'stuff',_ Weisslogia was getting Fruity Pebbles, but what was Skiadrum up too? Probably reading another romance novel… Welp.

"Psst! Hey Gajeel…after breakfast, let's go play secret agent! Ask the others too!" Natsu whispered,

Gajeel nodded, "Best idea you've had in a few months!"

After breakfast (PANCAKES!) they asked their friends. Everyone said yes, except for Wendy. Mostly because today she was going to a friend's house. But even though Wendy couldn't come, this could still be fun!

Natsu grinned once they were far from the house, "Haha! Because Wendy isn't here, we can go look at the girls!"

Rogue laughed, "You sound like your dad!"

Natsu was offended; "HEY! He's an old drunk perv, I'm not even old enough to be drunk!"

"You _DO_ have a point…" Rogue gave in.

Everyone finally agreed on a plan and they went to the girls secret hiding spot… under the park willow tree! The boys decided to hide in different place, Sting and Rogue took the bushes, and Natsu and Gajeel took the tree.

 _ **After some girls arrived:**_

"Who is that new girl, she's pretty!" Rogue said as he stared at a girl with long (AT THE TIME .) white hair.

Sting scoffed, "Back off, cutie's mine!"

"Your on!"

The two began too tussle, almost like children. Oh, wait…

"Ah shoot…I can't find Levy!" Gajeel complained.

"Dude, she's coming right now." Natsu pointed to an opening in the wisps,

"…And do you know that blondie? I feel like I do. Maybe kindergarten or something…"

Gajeel ignored Natsu and gazed at his bookworm. Oops, did I say his? My bad~

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the first OVA of Airplanes! Wasn't that the stupidest thing you ever read? Yes? No? Pick one plz…**


End file.
